Smytheberry That Brass Bed
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: ytheberry romance. Happy vValentine's Day
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! I decided it wouldn't be a Valentine's Day without my OTP, will be a short story, but was inspired by an old Josh Gracin song called " Stay with me".

In this story, Sebastian and Rachel are secretly dating , but can't let anyone know that they are dating. Actually, it is Rachel hiding, and Sebastian loves her and doesn't care who knows.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but the storyline. This is an AU storyline.

Song: Stay with me by Josh Gracin

Happy Valentine's Day!

The time was about two in the morning, and Rachel was tangled in bed with the captain of the Warblers, Sebastian Smythe. They took "Sleeping with the Enemy", to a whole other level. Regionals had ended and the New Directions had won. They were headed to Nationals for the second year and it was Rachel's last chance before heading to NYADA and New York in the fall. Well, that is if she's lucky and talk Carmen into giving her another chance since she choked at her NYADA audition. She choked on a song she knew since she was four years old.

Rachel had been so devastated, and to make it worse she broke up with Finn Hudson because she wasn't ready to get married. She didn't want to be trapped in Lima, Ohio. Plus there was another reason... Rachel was in love with someone else. Someone gwsdn vabg za turned her into jello and rocked her to the core, literally, by a simple kiss. The trouble is he is the enemy.

Sebastian had spent most of the year making their lives miserable especially Blaine and Kurt. Finn couldn't stand him. It surprised Rachel when he had asked her out for coffee. Of course they saw each other in secret because if anyone found out, they would give her another intervention and ultimatum like when she dated Jesse St James. She didn't want to repeat that. Although she knows it bothers Sebastian even if doesn't say anything.

Last night she meant to end it with him, but she was so attracted to him. He is tall, dark, handsome, and a bit cunning but he was very smart and loving with her. The fireworks she saw with Sebastian weren't like any shared with her ex boyfriends or even Disney world were no match.

Rachel smiled and tried to get out of the bed to get ready to drive back to Lima. As much as she loved him, she just couldn't let anyone find out. Sebastian wouldn't let go.

Sebastian: Mmmm no don't go.

Rachel: Seb, we talked about this. I've got to go. We don't want to get caught.

Sebastian sighed, and kissed her neck, while massaging her breasts, tweaking her hard buds.

Rachel: Sebastian *moaning*

Sebastian: Rach...

Rachel's eyes rolled back when he reached her warm core and slowly massaged her clit.

Damn, the things this man did to her. She moaned louder as his hands and lips worked their magic. Rachel tried to bite back a moan. She couldn't do this.

Sebastian: Tell me you don't want me. Tell me you don't love me. You can't do it. I love you, Rachel.

As much as Rachel was enjoying this, she couldn't do it. She pushed away and got up to dress. She knew if she didn't leave, she never would.

Rachel: Sebastian, I do love you but if they found out...

Sebastian: Like I give a fuck, Rachel! They don't run our lives. You allow them to do that. Even your best friends. You're off to New York soon and won't be around those haters. We belong together. I only want you. Love is about sacrifices and not letting THEM destroy us. I know you want this.

Rachel: It doesn't matter...

Sebastian rushed to grab her back before she left, but she was out the door. "Damn it! I'm not losing her!" he vowed to himself. Sebastian got dressed and ran to catch up, but she was gone. Sebastian will just have to make a trip to McKinley. He hated public schools, but loved Rachel. And he will prove it. He showered, dressed, and grabbed his car keys and wallet and out the door, heading to Lima.

A/N: More next chapter...,,,


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Storyline. Happy Valentine's Day!

Rachel cried all the way home. Sebastian was right, but she can't be with him publicly. She didn't want to be " Friends with Benefits" but what else can they do?

After arriving home, shower &amp; breakfast, she made her way to school. Unfortunately she had Glee first thing this morning. Rachel got to her locker, and Blaine and Kurt were chatting about some movie they saw. Rachel listened, but all she kept thinking of was Sebastian and still felt his lips on her, and his scent on her.

As they got to Glee choir room, Finn growled and said, " What the hell is Warbler asshole doing here?! Doesn't he know they lost?!"

Rachel looked confused, and when they she looked in the room she saw her tall handsome lover in his Dalton uniform. She had to admit, Dalton men looked even sexier in their blazers. Even Blaine.

Sebastian smiled,and was going to hug her but knew she'd cut both of his "heads" off.

Rachel: Um Sebastian what are you doing here?

Sebastian: Please sit down, Broadway, and I will show you.

Finn: You're here for Rachel? Is this another Jesse 2.0?

Sebastian: *scoffed* Please Frankenteen I am sexier than curly top!

The rest of the Glee members and Mr. Schue walked in surprised and ready to fight with the captain of the Warblers.

Mr. Schue: Sebastian what is going on?

Sebastian: I am actually here for Rachel Berry..she NEEDS to listen to thus and I am not going anywhere until I do.

Kurt: You're not getting Blaine!

Sebastian: Please old Betty White, not here for your man either although either of you make any sense.

Rachel: Sebastian? What do I owe this visit?

Sebastian: Rachel, you KNOW WHY. Oh I don't care what they think or say.

Mr. Schue: Well can you please get to it, so we can prepare for Nationals?

Sebastian nodded to Brad, and then looked at Rachel.

"Stay With Me (Brass Bed)" (A/N: Joshua Gracin)

(Sebastian)

Baby, the clock on the wall is lying

It's not really that late

It's too cold outside to be walking around

the streets of this town

Anywhere if you think you have to be can wait

[Chorus]

So why don't you stay with me?

Share all your secrets tonight

We can make believe the morning sun never will rise

Come and lay your head on this big brass bed

And we'll be alright as long as you stay with me, yeah

*Sebastian walked closer, grabbing her hand pulling her into his arms, and he smirked when he caught Finn getting mad, looking like a constipated toddler*

Baby, there's just no use in hiding

The way that I am feeling right now

With you standing there baby I swear I can't help but stare

Girl you're wearing me out, wearing me out

(Sebastian with Rachel)

[Chorus]

Baby why don't you stay with me?

Share all your secrets tonight

We can make believe

the morning sun never will rise

Come and lay your head on this big brass bed

We'll be alright as long as you stay with me

(Sebastian)

[Bridge]

Baby don't go it looks like it's starting to rain

And it's so warm here in this apartment wrapped up in this blanket

So Stay

[Repeat chorus]

(Sebastian)

I'll be all right as long as you

Finn: What the hell?!

Sebastian: Rachel and I are dating, but she didn't want to go public because she!afraid of all of you, but I don't care. I love you, Rachel. I want to be with you and not have to hide. Please...

Mr. Schue: Rachel, are you sure about this?

Rachel: It is not your business or choice. Why does everyone get to have a love life but I can't? Sebastian is right...it is our life and yes I love you Sebastian and I am almost out of here. Sorry Mr. Schue but I'm skipping Glee today. Have something important to do.

Before anyone could object, she grabbed Sebastian who had sarcastically blew everyone a kiss goodbye, they drove back to her house. Luckily her dads were away on business.

Rachel grabbed his hand, rushing to her bedroom. She was ready to smack him, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her against him kissing her hard and passionately. Their tongues fought for dominance, while clothes were ripped off. Sebastian picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her against the door and ran his lips and tongue all over.

Rachel: Mmmm Sebastian.. Condoms.,top drawer. I want you NOW.

Sebastian: You shall have me. *sad to detach himself from Rachel, but soon got what he needed, grabbed several extras as well. Soon he was holding Rachel and on the bed and wasted no time. Sebastian slipped himself inside Rachel. She felt like Heaven, he thought. Rachel was screaming and moaning. Each matching the other. The couple made love for hours until finally both exploded together in sheer bliss.

Rachel laid in his arms, spent. "I'm glad you didn't give up on me or us. I love you, Sebastian. So much."

Sebastian: I love you more, no regrets. Now let's rest so we can go for world's record.

Rachel: Bring it on...

Sebastian: Oh Miss Berry, I will...over and over again...

Rachel and Sebastian crushed their lips together and slipped into deep sleep and staying with each other in that Brass Bed of theirs...

Sebastian: Rachel?

Rachel: Hmmm?

Sebastian: Happy Valentine's Day, I love you.

Rachel: Happy Valentine's Day, Sebastian. I love you too. Forever.

The End...,.

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day


End file.
